


Lighting up the void

by Darksparks



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darksparks/pseuds/Darksparks
Summary: Natalie and Renee's wedding
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Lighting up the void

**Author's Note:**

> First fan fic I love Darksparks let me know what you think don't think this came out the greatest but I did try my best beginning didn't come out great

To say wraith was nervous was a understatement she was nervous and excited to have wattson be with her. When wattson proposed to her she was crying tears of joy. She was finishing up her makeup though she didn't wear much there was a knock at the door. She stands up to open it to see elliott standing there with a smile. He was her best man "wow I thought this day would never happen but it finally happened". He said looking at the nervous skirmisher, she could feel her face heating up. He reached his hand out to take her to her soon to be wife Natalie she took it she was lead up to where her girlfriend was. Natalie was standing there almost divine like an angel without wings, her blonde hair and ocean blue eyes complimented her was the white dress picked out for her. Renee was blushing at how beautiful Nat looked. Natalie looks at her skirmisher her black hair was down her nice dark blue eyes staring back at her wearing a white dress that wattson knew wraith didn't like wearing she looked beautiful. Wraith walked up to wattson and grabbed her wrists looking her in the eyes before looking at the ground. Wattson knew wraith was nervous she started to brush her thumb against Renee's hand to calm her voices that wraith heard. The priest walked up to them "ahem Renee do you take Natalie to be your lawfully wedd wife to hold and care for when she needs you the most" the priest said "I do" Wraith answered. "And do you Natalie take Renee to be your wife to hold her and care for her" "I do" Wattson said "you may now kiss the bride" Natalie started the kiss Renee melting into it loving every minute of it the crowd started to cheer for them "I love you Natalie" Renee said " I love you to Renee"


End file.
